


Have Your Fill

by Iambic



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Zevran Does Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine supplies the wine, and Zevran provides a throne truly fit for a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first het porn

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/33qZceK.jpg)

 

*

 

"I am certainly not looking to hire you!" Josephine drew back, though the action lost some of its force as she clenched around Zevran’s cock and they both produced tiny gasps. She laughed, a little breathlessly. "I have had my fill of assassinations for this lifetime, I fear."

"But not of assassins, I hope," Zevran replied, smiling his most wicked. Josephine giggles where in another situation she might only have twitched the corner of her mouth momentarily.

"I am certainly having my fill of one!" She rolls her hips in a fluid curve, and glances down to Zevran's empty glass. "More wine, serah?"


End file.
